Simon Snow
Simon Snow is the leading protagonist of both (by Rainbow Rowell) and the (fictional) Simon Snow series, by Gemma T. Leslie. He's a young mage with incredible magical power, though he is unable to control it properly, which often results in a large, unintended outburst of energy referred to by the characters as him "going off." His roommate, Baz Pitch, says that he is, "the worst Chosen One that has ever been chosen." Appearance: Simon is described as having curly bronze hair, cut short on the sides of his head and being longer on the top. He has blue eyes, and is said to have some moles on his face. In a description on Simon, Baz says that he has "three moles on his right cheek, two underneath his left ear, one over his left eye, and then some". He stands at 5'10" (180 centimeters) tall. He is at least three inches shorter than Baz. Towards the end of Carry On, Simon loses his magic in the process of defeating the main villain of the series, the Insidious Humdrum. Though Simon is considered a Normal and is unable to open the gates at Watford, he has a tail and wings that cannot be removed by magic. His wings are described as "red and leathery, with grey spikes at the hinges." They are similar to those of the dragon that attacks Watford earlier in the book because Simon was thinking about the dragon when he created them. His tail, however, is not similar to that of a dragon. It is red, long, and has a black spade at the end. }}Later on in the book, we see instances of Simon controlling his tail. According to Baz, it tends to slash around when he's upset. Relationships: Baz Pitch (Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch) Baz Pitch meets Simon Snow when they're 11, arriving at Watford. He is chosen to be Simon's roommate by the Crucible. It is not stated exactly when, but we presume it did not take long, for Baz and Simon to start hating each other. We can assume it was because Baz is the Heir of Pitch, one of the Old Families, and Simon is the Heir of the Mage; and the Old Families hate the Mage; but Baz also refers as Simon being very annoying, dumb and lots of other things, which certainly did not help. Baz and Simon have always been enemies, up until . Baz is said to have tried to kill Simon in their fifth year by having him face a Chimera, however it goes wrong, and Simon survives, but they were both nearly killed by it. In their fifth year, Baz attempts to steal Simon's voice, which is one of the worst things you can do to a mage because they need their voice to cast spells - a mage is nothing if they cannot cast spells. Trying to steal his voice also fails, as one of their classmates (Philippa) interrupts him and gets her voice stolen instead, even though Baz tries to stop it. Simon has suspected Baz was a vampire since 5th year (which he was right about, but even though he told everyone, only Agatha believed him) and he believed that Baz was always 'plotting' against him (which was true up to a certain age age 16. Then Baz mostly stops pranking Simon). Although they supposedly hate each other, Baz starts having romantic feeling towards Simon. (the feeling starts when they're about 12.) It gets more 'real' when they're 15, and Baz is completely in love with Simon. Baz freaks out about his feelings many times, though he does not try to deny them (at least not in ). He just tries to hide them, because he knows he can never have Simon, especially when their fate is to destroy each other. So, since around the age of 15, Baz stays awake lots of time during the night, and watches Simon sleeping, thinking that's the best he'll ever have from him. At the beginning of Carry On, Baz does not appear at school on the first day, which makes Simon suspicious and constantly keeps him distracted. Baz continues to be missing for a few days, then weeks, then one month- he only appears 2 months after classes start. During all this time, Simon speaks of Baz basically all day, surprised he's not in school, scared he's plotting against him and worried something happened to him. When Baz comes back, Simon is very surprised. Now that finally Baz is back, Simon spends his time wondering where he was and staring at him (something he used to do already). In Baz's POV we find out he was kidnapped by numpties and kept in a coffin. He survived by thinking of Simon Snow, where he explains being in love with him. Blue eyes. Bronze curls. The fact that Simon Snow is the most powerful magician alive. That nothing can hurt him, not even me. That Simon Snow is alive. And I’m hopelessly in love with him. |Ref = Carry On, "Chapter 32, Baz" }} Later in the book, Simon and Penny agree on helping Baz find who killed his mother and turned him into a vampire (although he won't admit this last part). In Chapter 44, the Humdrum sends a dragon to Watford. Simon launches at the dragon, trying to kill it, but Baz comes in and tells Simon not to hurt it. Baz then starts casting a nursery rhyme (nursery rhymes are extremely powerful) on the dragon to try to make the dragon leave. Surprisingly, Baz's magic is not powerful enough to do so, but he keeps trying with all that he can, until Simon lays his hand on Baz's shoulder (according to Simon, it was just to give Baz moral support) and Simon lets Baz use his magic, which is something Simon had never done before. By this time we can notice Simon's opinion about Baz starting to change. It is mentioned many times that they're on a truce and are trying to help each other (as Simon is helping Baz find his mum's murderer). Simon starts caring more about Baz throughout the time they are on the truce. Later that same day, Simon tries to share his magic again, this time with Penny, it fails to work. A few hours later, Baz comes back to the room. Simon can't stop thinking about how it felt to share his magic with Baz and he wants to see if he can do that again, or if it was a "one-time thing", and why it didn't work with Penny. Later, to help Baz find his mother's murderer, Simon goes with him to his house during the Winter break. They find a clue that may lead to what they're trying to find. They talk to some vampires, but end up not getting much. Baz gets really frustrated and sad and cries on the ride back home. Before they get to the Pitch Manor, though, Baz suddenly stops the car and gets out, still crying. Simon follows him and finds him a bit later, surrounded by fire. Baz is convinced he is a monster and his mother would hate who he is now, and Simon tries to convince him otherwise. In the following chapter, we see that Baz gets really frustrated because Simon won't leave him, and says, "My last deed will be to save Simon Snow’s life, and my whole family will be ashamed", ''since he planned on spelling Simon away from the flames. Simon keeps trying to convince Baz to stop, holding onto his face and kissing him for the first time. Surprisingly (for both of them), Simon's "plan" works and Baz takes down the fire. ''"Was that it? Did he just need me to kiss him to snap out of his suicidal funk?" Then Simon and Baz keep kissing for longer. This is when Simon starts questioning his sexuality, and wondering if what they were doing meant he was gay. When they stop kissing, Simon can't stop thinking that he wants to kiss Baz again. When Baz asks him why he did that, Simon admits that was simply because he wanted to. Baz says he didn't, even though he responded to the kiss. They go back home and try to talk about what they're going to do to keep trying to find Baz's mom's murderer, though they go back to kissing. They end up kissing basically all night and talking about their sexuality (Baz admits he's gay, Simon says he's not sure) and about how they thought they'd end up killing each other. Later, Agatha and Penny arrive at Baz's house to keep helping him try to find who killed his mother. Baz ends up admitting what happened to him in those first weeks of school, something that Simon didn't know (Baz had told him he was just ill,) and worried Simon a lot. Later, Simon leaves with Agatha and Penny, even though he doesn't want to. Although, halfway, he just decides to get out of the car, because he's afraid Baz will deny what had happened between them and because he can't stop thinking about him. He goes by foot to the Pitch Manor and has dinner there. After that, they talk, and Simon ends up asking Baz to be his boyfriend. The following day the Humdrum attacks the Pitch Manor. Baz sees him for the first time, and finds out he's a younger version of Simon, and jokes about it when the Humdrum goes away. “I’m not the Humdrum,” I repeat, when I get the chance. “I’d know if I were.” “What you are is a fucking tragedy, Simon Snow. You literally couldn’t be a bigger mess.” He tries to kiss me, but I hold back—“And you like that?” “I love it,” he says. “Why?” “Because we match.” |Speaker1 = Simon |Speaker2 = Baz |Ref = }} Although the Humdrum comes back later, and Simon has to go away. He spells on a pair of wings and flies away, so he can stay safe. He only sees Baz again after he's been with the Mage. Simon ends up having to give the Humdrum all of his magic and killing him. Baz comforts his boyfriend the best he can. Simon saves the Magickal World but has to give up his magic and have wings and a tail, and is worried Baz won't like him anymore. Baz says he'll love him forever. “I’m not the Chosen One,” he says. I meet his gaze and sneer. My arm is a steel band around his waist. “I choose you,” I say. “Simon Snow, I choose you.” Snow doesn’t flinch or soften. For a moment, I think he’s going to take a swing at me—or bash his rock-hard head against mine. Instead he shoves his face into mine and kisses me. It’s still a challenge. I shove back. I let go of his hand to hold his neck. He smashes into me, and I take it. I don’t give an inch. |Speaker1 = Simon |Speaker2 = Baz |Ref = }} Penelope Bunce Penelope is Simon's best friend. Simon often refers to Penelope as "Penny" and sometimes also calls her "Pen". They met in their first year, as Simon was having troubles in their Magic Words class. She felt sorry for him as he was holding her wand backwards. Her mother had also told her to stay away from Simon because no one knew where he came from and he could be dangerous, which makes her want to be friends with Simon. During , Penelope often sneaks into Simon's room, whilst his roommate, Baz, is missing. Simon, though, doesn't know how she does it, as girls and boys aren't allowed to go into each other's bedrooms or houses. At the end of the novel Simon and Penelope rent a flat together and Baz helps them move in. Penelope has a boyfriend named Micah from America. They meet when he was spending a year at Watford. Agatha Wellbelove “Agatha…” I hold my hand out to her. The one that isn’t holding Baz’s handkerchief. “We can fix this.” “Probably,” she says. “But I don’t want to.” |Speaker1 = Simon |Speaker2 = Agatha |Ref = }} Agatha was Simon's first and only girlfriend. Simon says that he fell in love the moment he saw her, and that someone like her would never be with someone like him. They started dating when they were 15 years old. In their last year at school, their relationship isn't that good, as the year before Simon saw her holding hands with Baz in the Wavering Wood before he was summoned by the Humdrum. This leads him to him thinking that she loves Baz and not him. They break up due to an argument in the first book of . The Mage The Mage is the first person to introduce Simon to the World of Mages. Simon looks up to him a lot (Simon sees him as a father figure, the only thing close to anything that Simon has got) and is his heir. The Mage made Simon his heir so that he could be allowed into Watford; this is why Simon has the Sword of Mages as it is traditionally given to the Mage's heir. However at the end of the book we find out that the Mage was corrupt and was the one who sent the vampires to Watford and he then tries to take Simon's power and kills Ebb the goatherd. It is later revealed that Simon is in fact his actual biological son. Simon never finds this out though. Things Simon Misses About Watford As Simon isn't from an actual Magickal Family, Simon has to go back to care homes and live with Normals for his summer holiday. Simon doesn't think about magick during the summer holidays because if he does he'll just drive himself crazy. So, when he goes back to Watford, he has a list of things that he uses to ease himself back into the magickal world. This helps him make sure that the greatness of it all doesn't overwhelm him. His list goes as follows: # Sour cherry scones. Simon loves the sour cherry scones that they have at Watford. He eats them at tea even though it's only a few hours before dinner. # Penelope. Simon says that this place in the list used to belong to "roast beef", but he limited himself to only one food item on his list. Penelope is Simon's best friend. They met in their first year in a Magic Words lesson. # The football pitch. Simon says that it's a perfect pitch, as it has lovely grass and is the only flat part of the grounds. Though Simon doesn't play for their school football team, he still enjoys football. # His school uniform. He has liked his school uniform since he started Watford, as it was the first time that he had worn clothes that actually fit him and they made him feel taller and posh. # His room. It's the best room in Watford, and Simon says that him and Baz only got it because the Crucible felt sorry for casting them together. # The Mage. Simon put him on the list when he was 11, though he says there are plenty of times when he's wanted to take him off the list. He says that the Mage is the closest thing that he has got to a father figure. # Magic. Not his magic, but just being around casual magic is something that Simon misses. # Ebb and the goats. Ebb is the goatherd at Watford, and is the nicest person in Watford according to Simon. She is also a very powerful mage. # The Wavering Wood. "I should take this one off the list. Fuck the Wavering Wood." # Agatha. "Maybe I should take Agatha off my list, too." Trivia: * In Fangirl, in "The Fifth Hare," Simon is listed as having the middle name of Oliver. However in Carry On, Lucy Salisbury, through memories, states that Snow is his middle name, and unbeknownst to him his actual last name would have been Salisbury. Which is the only name we have to go on, as we don't know the Mage's (Davy's) last name. * Simon like sour cherry scones a lot. They are top on his list of things he missed about Watford. * Simon likes butter a lot. He puts a lot of butter in his scones and says that, if he could, he'd eat butter with a spoon. (He says he did that once.) * Simon isn't sure of his sexuality when he first kisses Baz. We know that he probably isn't gay, as he did go out with Agatha before his relationship with Baz. * Simon kisses Baz in Chapter 61, being Baz's first kiss. * Simon didn't break up with Agatha even when he stopped loving her because it "wasn't her fault" and he thinks she didn't deserve that. * Simon likes Baz in jeans. * Simon is REALLY REALLY REALLY gay for Baz. Category:Characters - Carry On Category:Characters - Fangirl Category:Male